sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - Heart To Heart
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Heart To Heartright|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Single:' Heart To Heart *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento: 28-Marzo-2011 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Yojeum isanghae byeonhan geot gata yejeonen anteon maldeuldo hago Nae apeseo nae nuneul bogoseo yaegihae (neo) soljikhage museonguihan nunbit ddabunhae haneun pyojeong yejeongwaneun dareun haengdonggwa maltu siwonhage mal dolliji malgo yaegihae (neo) teonokoseo Manheun geol naneun barajin anha geujeo yejeoncheoreomman Look into my eyes Please look at me now Nareul saenggakhaejwo oh Let's have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) Deo namjadapge naege yaegihae (deo) Dapdaphage malgo wihaneun cheok malgo ajik neowa nastay together Let's have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) Nae nun ttokbaro bogo yaegihaejwo (deo) Mal dolliji malgo hwanage haji malgo Ijeneun Heart to Heart neowa na Heart to Heart to Heart Yejeone jajuhadeon ni serenade yojeumen saranghandan pyohyeoni myeot gaena dwae? Sirheumyeon sirtago anim siganeul gatjago teonokoseo neowa ijeneun Heart to Heart Eojjeomyeon geureoke byeonhal suga inni da ni mamdaero da matchwo jwoya hani Utgiji ma! chakgakhaji jom ma! geumanhae (neo) ni meotdaero Manheun geol naneun barajin anha geujeo yejeoncheoreomman Look into my eyes Please look at me now Nareul saenggakhaejwo oh Let's have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) Deo namjadapge naege yaegihae (deo) Dapdaphage malgo wihaneun cheok malgo ajik neowa nastay together Let's have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) Nae nun ttokbaro bogo yaegihaejwo (deo) Mal dolliji malgo hwanage haji malgo Ijeneun Heart to Heart neowa na Heart to Heart to Heart Mianhadan geu mal cham swipge haneun mal neomu jigyeoun mal Neon hangsang geureoke kkeutnaeryeogoman hae wae neon geurae wae neoneun hangsang gateun malman hae Idaero yeogiseo neowa na duriseo nuneul barabomyeo geudaero ireoke Heart to Heart yeojeonhi naneun neoreul saenggakhae naege yaegihae Let's have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) Deo namjadapge naege yaegihae (deo) Dapdaphage malgo wihaneun cheok malgo ajik neowa nastay together Let's have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) Nae nun ttokbaro bogo yaegihaejwo (deo) Mal dolliji malgo hwanage haji malgo Ijeneun Heart to Heart neowa na Heart to Heart to Heart 'Español' Es extraño, creo que has cambiado dices cosas, que nunca habías dicho antes mírame a los ojos y háblame de frente (tu) honestamente Ojos distraídos, expresiones de aburrimiento tus acciones y palabras hoy son diferentes de antes no revuelvas tus palabras y háblame claro (tu) abiertamente No espero demasiado, solo lo que era antes solo mírame a los ojos, por favor, mírame ahora piensa en mí, oh Vamos a tener un corazón de corazón a corazón (habla) háblame mas como un hombre (más) no cruelmente, no falso y cuidadoso tu y yo aun quedémonos juntos Vamos a tener un corazón de corazón a corazón (habla) mírame a los ojos directamente y dime (más) no cambies tus palabras, no me vuelvas loca ahora corazón a corazón tu y yo de corazón a corazón Solías llevarme serenatas a menudo en estos tiempos, ¿cuántas veces me has dicho "te quiero"? si ya no te gusto solo di que nos demos un tiempo abiertamente contigo, ahora de corazón a corazón ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto? ¿me tiene que gustar todo lo mismo que a ti? ¡no seas ridículo! ¡no desvaríes! ¡basta! (tu) detén tu comportamiento No espero demasiado, solo lo que era antes solo mírame a los ojos, por favor, mírame ahora piensa en mí, oh Vamos a tener un corazón de corazón a corazón (habla) háblame mas como un hombre (más) no cruelmente, no falso y cuidadoso tu y yo aun quedémonos juntos Vamos a tener un corazón de corazón a corazón (habla) mírame a los ojos directamente y dime (más) no cambies tus palabras, no me vuelvas loca ahora corazón a corazón tu y yo de corazón a corazón Tú dices "lo siento" con demasiada facilidad estoy tan cansada de eso ¿por qué siempre quieres terminar las cosas? ¿por qué eres así? ¿por qué tu siempre dices las mismas palabras? Así aquí, tu y yo, los dos mirándonos a los ojos así de corazón a corazón, "todavía pienso en ti", dime eso Vamos a tener un corazón de corazón a corazón (habla) háblame mas como un hombre (más) no cruelmente, no falso y cuidadoso tu y yo aun quedémonos juntos Vamos a tener un corazón de corazón a corazón (habla) mírame a los ojos directamente y dime (más) no cambies tus palabras, no me vuelvas loca ahora corazón a corazón tu y yo de corazón a corazón. 'Hangul' 요즘 이상해 변한 것 같아 예전엔 않던 말들도 하고 내 앞에서 내 눈을 보고서 얘기해 (너) 솔직하게 무성의한 눈빛 따분해 하는 표정 예전과는 다른 행동과 말투 시원하게 말 돌리지 말고 얘기해 (너) 터놓고서 많은 걸 나는 바라진 않아 그저 예전처럼만 Look into my eyes Please look at me now 나를 생각해줘 oh Let’s have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) 더 남자답게 내게 얘기해 (더) 답답하게 말고 위하는 척 말고 아직 너와 나 stay together Let’s have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) 내 눈 똑바로 보고 얘기해줘 (더) 말 돌리지 말고 화나게 하지 말고 이제는 Heart to Heart 너와 나 Heart to Heart to Heart 예전에 자주하던 니 세레나데 요즘엔 사랑한단 표현이 몇 개나 돼? 싫으면 싫다고 아님 시간을 갖자고 터놓고서 너와 이제는 Heart to Heart 어쩌면 그렇게 변할 수가 있니 다 니 맘대로 다 맞춰 줘야 하니 웃기지 마! 착각하지 좀 마! 그만해 (너) 니 멋대로 많은 걸 나는 바라진 않아 그저 예전처럼만 Look into my eyes Please look at me now 나를 생각해줘 oh Let’s have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) 더 남자답게 내게 얘기해 (더) 답답하게 말고 위하는 척 말고 아직 너와 나 stay together Let’s have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) 내 눈 똑바로 보고 얘기해줘 (더) 말 돌리지 말고 화나게 하지 말고 이제는 Heart to Heart 너와 나 Heart to Heart to Heart 미안하단 그 말 참 쉽게 하는 말 너무 지겨운 말 넌 항상 그렇게 끝내려고만 해 왜 넌 그래 왜 너는 항상 같은 말만 해 이대로 여기서 너와 나 둘이서 눈을 바라보며 그대로 이렇게 Heart to Heart 여전히 나는 너를 생각해 내게 얘기해 Let’s have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) 더 남자답게 내게 얘기해 (더) 답답하게 말고 위하는 척 말고 아직 너와 나 stay together Let’s have a Heart to Heart to Heart (talk) 내 눈 똑바로 보고 얘기해줘 (더) 말 돌리지 말고 화나게 하지 말고 이제는 Heart to Heart 너와 나 Heart to Heart to Heart 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop